King Louie/Quotes and Lines
Quotes and Lines spoken by King Louie from Disney's The Jungle Book. Films ''The Jungle Book'' * Ha-Ha! So you're the Man-cub? his eyes Crazy. *up Mowgli by his loincloth Cool it, boy, and unwind yourself. to himself; Mowgli furiously punches the air Come on, let's shake, cousin. Mowgli's hand and shakes it *Word has grabbed my royal ears... Have a banana. the banana into Mowgli's mouth ... that you wanna stay in the jungle. *Good, and ol' King Louie... scats ...that's me, can fix it for you. Have two bananas. the two bananas into Mowgli's mouth Have we got a deal? *Well, then, I'll lay it on the line for you. singing "I Wan'na Be Like You" *Now here's your part of the deal, cuz. Lay the secret on me of Man's Red Fire. ''The Jungle Book (2016) *You're the man-cub who wants to stay in the jungle. *Kid, I got ears. My ears got ears. Only I can protect you. *No one leaves! *Seize him! *Now you are a man cub who wants to live in the jungle. *Kid i got ears my ears got ears. You wanna live here? You need people to protect you. Only i can protect you. *You know who i am? *I am the king of the bander log. Call me Louie. *Throw him off a clif. *Where you going man cub? *You got no one left i'm your only hope. Where else you gonna go? *Akela? Oh you didn't hear. Shere Khan killed him. Must've been on account of you. Television ''TaleSpin *the end of the episode; after saving the kingdom of Macadamia from a coup So are we going back to Macadamia? *We going out on that joke? *Huh, That sounds suspciously like a song cue to me. *No, I was warnin' the camels so they could cover their ears! brays See, your reputation precedes you. *the Impoverished state of the Kingdom Dig, Last time we was here Macadamia was knee-deep in dough. *The rest of her ain't bad, either, man. *Can't you *charm* a snake with music? *I'll take my chances with the snake! *Whoa! My Mama didn't raise me to be no cold cut! *Well, I'd be happy to prepare a short list... *Isn't it time for you to hibernate? Baloo's cap over his eyes *Let's make like a nose and blow! *Better out of my body than out of your mind. crystal ball in Baloo's eyes *En contraire, Babaloo, him out of the way If anybody's gonna save her, it's gonna be me up to Lotta *Why, you Wolf in Bear's clothin'! *Yeah, Dumb, Dark and Hairy! Puff up your pillow and dream, I'm the guy with the Magic! *Benson's offer to Buy his club K-N-O-W. No. *And I'm with him. ''Disney's The Jungle Cubs'' *Now wait just one minute, Snarkle-snout. *Absopositutely. *Or miss dinner. *I'll never forget this, pal. *the prank they both played I'll never forgive myself. *This place is so quiet, it makes a graveyard look lively. Oh, what am I sayin'? It is a graveyard. *at Kaa and Baloo stuck in an animal ribcage I don't wanna rib you guys, but we can't stick around here. *others are stuck in a skeleton where they went out to try and scare Khan Hold on, fellas. I'm gettin' the bare bones of an idea. *with the others I'd say Shere Khan's still a few stripes below the top of the food chain. Category:The Jungle Book Quotes Category:Disney Quotes Category:Quotes Category:Lines